I Can't Afford To Love New York
by moony2002
Summary: 4 uptown girls are thrown into the real world for different/similar reasons. Now they have to make a new life, with a new home, new jobs, new friends and possibly... new love. Puckleberry, Bike, Mattana and Quam. Rated for language! My new year's present!
1. Sisters At Heart

**A/N: so, in the spirit of New Year's I wanted to post my new story! haha I know I said I would finish Science & Faith and You Found Me first, (and BELIEVE ME I'm working on them but I'm having the worst writer's block ever! so help is always welcome!) but I really wanted to post this, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: four Upper East Side girls are leaving everything they knew, for one reason or the other... they move to the other side of the city, get a new apartment, new jobs (make that first jobs), a new life, new friendship and... new loves! :) Puckleberry, Bike, Mattana and Quam! got the inspiration from 2 Broke Girls also, there would be a lot of inspiration from Friends! I would also like to thank Iwillloveglee4life for all your help! ****hope you like it :D enjoy - moony!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, 2 Broke Girls, Friends or any other show for that matter! :) **

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe the wedding's just three months away!" Quinn said excited. "THREE MONTHS!"<p>

"I can't believe she gets louder every week" Santana muttered to Rachel making her laugh.

"Do you girls really like the color?" Quinn asked her three best friends for like the millionth time while they had lunch.

"You want the truth?" Santana muttered under her breath.

"Of course Quinn" Brittany said elbowing Santana and she glared back at her.

"Yes Quinn, it's lovely" Rachel told her smiling.

"What's wrong sweetie? You've looked down all day" Quinn said worried and the other two nodded. "Is it Jesse again?"

"What? No. Jesse and I broke up like two months ago" Rachel told her annoyed.

"But don't you miss him?" Brittany asked her.

"Um, no" Rachel said confused. "That's not what I was thinking, I'm actually relieved to not be with him anymore" she told her.

"Then, what is it?" Santana asked curious. Rachel sighted a little sad.

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"Rachel! We've been best friends since we were like two months old. You can tell us anything" Quinn assured her.

"I'm bored Quinn" Rachel simply said.

"What? Oh, honey I'm sorry. I just thought that since you were my maid of honor-" Quinn started but Rachel stopped her.

"No, Quinn. Not about shopping" she said smiling. "You know I could never be bored about shopping" she told her.

"Then?" Santana asked confused.

"Ok, don't get me wrong. I am so happy for you Q" Rachel told Quinn smiling. "But, don't you ever wonder if there's like… something else?"

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked her confused.

"Like, if there's something else besides being someone's daughter or someone's wife. I mean, I'm glad you and Finn are getting married but Q, we're twenty-two years old. Don't you ever want to like… I don't know, go and do something crazy just for yourself?"

"Like what?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know I just feel like we've lived in this bubble for all our lives and there's gotta be something more" Rachel said frowning.

"Rachel, honey, are you hungry? I think you're talking crazy" Quinn said with a little laugh and looking around for the waiter.

"Quinn" Rachel complained.

"Rach, seriously, how can you complain about our lives? We have the best friends, the best parents, the hottest guys around, we get to go to the best parties, we have the best opportunities to do whatever we want! I mean, what is this 'something new' you want? Maybe we could go to Europe for a second bachelorette party" Santana said smirking.

"Girls I am not talking about that. Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to do something on your own? To have like, I don't know, a job or something? I mean, we're twenty-two years old and we don't even know how to drive!"

"We don't need to. That's what drivers are for" Santana told her in an obvious tone. "Besides, somebody has to be the designated drinker" she said smirking.

"What's a job?" Brittany asked confused.

"Driving? A job?" Quinn said laughing. "Rachel, honey, why would you even think of that?"

"Yeah, we have everything we want from our parents and, well then, we get it from our hot rich husbands" Santana said in an obvious tone.

"But I don't want to be just that! I mean, I feel like I could do something to change people! Something for me. Something without having someone to depend on! I wanna move out from my parents' house" she said determined.

"WHAT?" Quinn and Santana said at the same time. Santana spitting her drink while she said it.

"But… where will you live?" Brittany asked confused.

"I don't know! Maybe I could get an apartment and get a job and I don't know" Rachel said smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Santana asked more confused than ever.

"Oh, you're kidding! It's a joke!" Quinn said relieved putting her hand on her chest and laughing and Santana started to laugh too. "You _are_ kidding, right, Rach?" Quinn asked when she saw Rachel's smile was sad.

"Right" Rachel said sadly and looking away.

"I don't get it" Brittany said confused.

"Sorry Britt, I didn't tell it right" Rachel said smiling at the tall blonde.

"Don't worry Rachie, that happens to me all the time" Brittany said smiling at her while Satnana and Quinn started talking about the wedding again.

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later…<em>

*****Quinn*****

"But mom-"

"That's enough Quinn! You and Finn are going to have a lovely wedding." Mrs. Fabray said smiling.

"I'm going to marry Finn! He cheated on me!" Quinn said on the verge of tears.

"Honey, that doesn't mean he doesn't love you. He knows he made a mistake and he's willing to make it up to you." Mrs. Fabray said smiling at her.

"I don't want him to make it up to me! I want him out of my life! I'm not going to marry someone who doesn't love me!" Quinn yelled desperate. She didn't want to get married to someone who cheated on her. More than once.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray! No daughter of mine is going to marry someone just out of _love_" Mr. Fabray said rolling his eyes. "The wedding is final, we have spent a lot of money in it and Finn's family will be here for dinner and you will announce your engagement is back on. Your friends will be thrilled" he said before stepping out of the room.

"We have so much to plan with Carol!" Mrs. Fabray said smiling excited and walking out of the room too.

*****Santana*****

"But he's gay!"

"Santana Lopez! You will not use that word under my roof" Mrs. Lopez said outraged.

"What? You're friends with the Berrys!" she yelled confused.

"That does not mean that I approve their lifestyle" Mrs. Lopez simply said. "That has to be a sin, in so many ways" she said shaking her head. "Dave Karofsky is a perfectly respectable handsome young man and you should feel honored to date him."

"It's all settled sweetie. Their parents are really excited" Mr. Lopez told her.

"I don't care! I am not dating Dave Karofsky! He's not only gay, he's an asshole!" Santana said annoyed.

"Language señorita!" Mr. Lopez warned her.

"Sweetie, it will be alright" Mrs. Lopez said smiling.

"No! Mom, I don't love him! And he doesn't even like girls" Santana said rolling her eyes. She was in love with someone else, but she knew that her parents would never approve of him because he had two gay fathers. Yet, here they were trying to make her go out with a gay boy.

"Santana that's nonsense. The Karofskys are coming tonight for dinner, I have to get everything ready" Mrs. Lopez said walking out of the room.

"Why don't you go tell all your friends sweetie? I'm sure they'll be thrilled for you" Mr. Lopez told her.

*****Brittany*****

"But he's in love with Tina Cohen-Chang!"

"That girl that wears dark clothes? Please as if Arthur and Laura are going to aloud that" Mr. Pierce said laughing.

"But daddy shouldn't I break up with someone if he doesn't love me?" Brittany asked him.

"Sweetie, we want what's best for you. And we want someone to be able to take care of you" Mrs. Pierce told her.

"But maybe I could find someone to take care of me who loves me too" Brittany asked hopeful.

"Sweetheart, I am sure that Artie loves you very much and he's a completely respectable young man" Mr. Pierce tried to convince her. "We are going over their house tonight so stop this nonsense about breaking up with him" Mr. Pierce said walking out of the room.

"We are gonna have so much fun tonight" Mrs. Pierce said excited and walking away too.

"But I don't love him" Brittany said sadly.

*****Rachel*****

"I am NOT marrying Jesse St. James!"

"Rachel Barbara Berry! There is no need to yell!" David Berry said annoyed.

"Yes there is! You are trying to get me married at twenty-two!" she said outraged.

"To a nice family!" John said upset. "The St. James are splendid people and they're welcoming you into their family."

"The St. James are stuck up people who look down on everyone!" Rachel said annoyed. "And they're so boring!"

"Young lady! Watch that mouth!" David said upset. "We did not raise you to have a trucker's vocabulary!"

"You should be thankful to be a part of that family" John told her.

"Can't you see my excitement?" Rachel said sarcastically. "I am not marrying Jesse!"

"Why not?" David said annoyed.

"Because I don't love him!"

"That doesn't matter!" John said rolling his eyes.

"Well, it matters to ME!" Rachel said really upset.

"Rachel! You have to grow up! Not everything in life is about love and emotions! You think love is enough to live? This is for your own good! Marrying Jesse will give you security for life" John told her.

"I don't want security for life! I want to marry someone that I love! And who loves me back! And not when I'm twenty-two!"

"You are being very ungrateful right now Rachel" David told her. "You know everything that we do is for your own good! Since the day that you were born, you've never had to lift a finger to get what you wanted."

"I never asked for that! I am thankful for everything you do for me but that's the exact reason why I can't do anything for myself!"

"That's why we know Jesse will take good care of you-"

"Good care of me? That idiot was nothing but a jerk to me! He never appreciated me and he didn't even respected me!"

"Honey, look at this from a happier point of view. Jesse and Finn are best friends, you and Quinn could live next to each other and raise your children together-" David started.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop right there!" Rachel said shocked. "First of all, Finn cheated on Quinn! The wedding is off!"

"That wedding is still going" John informed her.

"Seriously? How can you guys be so blind! Don't you see guys like Finn and Jesse are horrible people?" Rachel said annoyed. "Everyone in this fucking world are horrible people!" she yelled covering her mouth with both her hands when she realized what she just said.

Both of her dads gasped shocked. "Rachel Barbara Berry!"

"That is final! You are being a spoiled brat! You should be thankful to find the one to spend the rest of your life with at such a young age!" John said really angry.

"I DON'T want to spend the rest of my life with Jesse!" Rachel said upset.

"Unacceptable. You two are going to have a lovely wedding" John said with a dare look.

"Or what?" Rachel said arching her eyebrow.

"You're out of my house!" John said in a threateningly tone.

"JOHN!" David said shocked.

"You're not serious are you?" Rachel asked shocked. "You're threatening me for not marrying Jesse?"

"You're behaving like a child, so I'm treating you like one" John simply said. "If you're so sick of this world, then you have a way out. But just know young lay, once you're out that door, you cannot come back. You have all day to decide, I want your answer by tomorrow morning" John told her picking up his stuff. Rachel was too shocked to even talk. "We're leaving now. Boston. Business trip. I hope you choose wisely by the time we come back tomorrow morning" he said starting to walk out.

"Shocking" Rachel said sarcastically.

"And loose the attitude while you're at it" he said glaring at her before he walked out with his husband.

Rachel rolled her eyes while she took out her phone. She was about to dial when she heard it ring.

"Hello?"

"WE NEED TO TALK!" she jumped a little apart from the phone when she heard three voices yell on the other side of the phone.

"My house, ten minutes" Rachel said fuming red.

"Make it five Berry" Santana said before they all hung up.

Three minutes later, the three girls stormed into her room.

"My parents want me to still marry Finn!" Quinn said outraged.

"My parents don't want me to break up with Artie" Brittany yelled at the same time.

"Mis papas son unos estúpidos! Están LOCOS DE REMATE!" Santana snapped at the same time.

"Ok, girls, one by one! And San, you're talking in Spanish again!" Rachel said while she continued to do what she was doing.

"My parents want me to marry Finn even if he cheated on me" Quinn went first.

"I told my parents about Artie and they said I shouldn't break up with him" Brittany went next.

"My parents want me to date Karofksy!" Santana finished while she grabbed some of Rachel's ice cream and started eating it.

"What?" Brittany and Quinn said at the same time turning to look at her.

"They know he's a dolphin, right?" Brittany said confused.

"A dolphin?" Quinn asked even more confused.

"Gay shark" Brittany told them shrugging her shoulders. The other two just looked at her confused.

"They know that, right?" Quinn asked referring to Brittany's question.

"I told them! They didn't believe me!" Santana told them and then she noticed Rachel. "What are you doing?" she asked and the other two turned to look at her.

"Are you packing?" Quinn asked confused.

"Where are we going?" Brittany said excited jumping on Rachel's bed. "Another road trip?"

"No" Rachel simply said as she continued to pack.

"Ok, what is going on? Where are you going?" Quinn asked confused.

"Away" Rachel simply said.

"From where?" Santana asked confused.

"Here" Rachel told them.

"What? What on earth are you talking about?" Quinn asked her.

"My fathers threw me out" Rachel told them.

"WHAT!" the three girls yelled at the same time, causing Rachel to drop the shirt she was holding.

"Honey why didn't you say something?" Quinn said worried hurrying to hug the petite brunette.

"Quinn, I need to breathe" Rachel managed to say as the blonde pulled away from her.

"Did they really kick you out?" Brittany asked sadly.

"Yeah, what happened?" Quinn asked worried.

"They said that if I didn't marry Jesse I had to leave" Rachel told them.

"Are you serious? Pero que les pasa a los papas! Todos están completamente-"

"San! You've gone Spanish again" Quinn told her. "Wait, so you're gonna leave?" Quinn asked returning to Rachel.

"I don't have a choice" Rachel told them. "I'm not going to marry Jesse, so, I'm leaving" Rachel told them as she continued packing.

"Rachel! You can't just leave! Where are you going to go?" Quinn continued.

"I still don't know" she said as she put her things in her bag.

"You can come live with me" Brittany offered.

"Thanks, Britt. But I don't think so. I'm thinking my dads will tell your parents the situation and I won't be welcomed there" she said as she tossed some of her dresses in her bag.

"Would you stop already? What is wrong with you? You've just been kicked out!" Santana said grabbing one dress from her hands. "And this is my dress!"

"Right, sorry about that" Rachel said laughing and she continued packing.

"Sweetie, are you still in shock?" Quinn asked placing her hand on her arm.

"What?" Rachel asked confused.

"You've just been kicked out by your fathers and you're acting as if nothing's going on" Santana told her. "Britt! Stop helping her pack!" Santana told the blonde who had some pants in her hands.

"You can talk to us honey. We understand if you need to cry or-"

"Cry?" Rachel asked laughing. "This is what I needed" she told them. "Now I can go out there and make it on my own!"

"Make what on your own?" Brittany asked confused.

"I don't know, I'll figure something out" Rachel told them.

"Figure what out? Rachel you're talking crazy again" Quinn told her worried.

"No, I'm not! I told you about two weeks ago. I need something more. If I can't find it here, I'll do it somewhere else. I'll get a job and get an apartment and meet new people, _real _people" she told them excited.

"Wait, are we in your imagination? I thought we were real" Brittany said panicking and pinching Santana.

"Ouch! Britt!" Santana complained. "Yeah, what are we Rachel? We're your best friends" Santana said a little hurt.

"You three are the _only_ real people in here!" Rachel told them. "Hey! Why don't you come with me?" she said all of the sudden.

"What?" the three girls said in unison.

"Come with me" Rachel repeated.

"To do what?" Quinn asked her.

"I don't know" Rachel told her.

"Where would we live?" Santana asked.

"I don't know" Rachel answered again.

"Could we get a cat?" Brittany asked excited.

"Sure" Rachel told her.

"Rachel! This is insane!" Quinn told her.

"Yeah, Q is right! Even I think this is just nuts!" Santana told her.

"The more reason why we should do it! San, didn't you say about three days ago that you were over everyone in here cause you've slept with all the boys and you hate all the girls aside from us?" Rachel told her.

"Yeah, but-"

"And Quinn, even after we went to Cabo to get your mind off things, didn't you say you needed to get away from Finn and everything that reminded you of him?"

"Well, sure but-"

"And Britt, remember how we said we would walk and dance all around the city together one day?"

"Yes!" Brittany said excited. "I wanna go! San, can we go?" Brittany said jumping excited.

"Are you happy Rachel? Now Britt wants to go" Santana told her annoyed.

"So? Let her come. I could use a roommate" Rachel told her.

"Rachel! Stop talking this nonsense!" Quinn said outraged.

"Fine. You don't have to come. But I'm going" Rachel told them.

"Berry, I'm sure if we talk to our parents-" Santana started.

"What? You're going to end up marrying a gay guy? Britt is going to be with Artie for the rest of her life when we all know he loves Tina and Q will be pregnant with Finn's kid a year from now? And I'm sure your parents will be the last ones to receive me San. I know they don't completely like my fathers" she told her.

"You know about that?" Santana asked a little worried.

"Of course I know about that! We all know how our parents talk about everyone behind their backs. Don't you see it girls? If they're fake, how do they expect us to be? If we stay here, we'll end up just like them!"

The four girls looked silently at each other for a minute, not really knowing what to say.

"My dad cheats on my mom and she never left him" Quinn muttered all of the sudden.

"My mom has a drinking problem" Santana admitted.

"My parents think that everyone who's not white like us is not a person" Brittany admitted sadly looking at both Rachel and Santana.

"And my dads judge _everyone_. They're always gossiping about everything and they don't care about me anymore. I mean, they just threw me out! I don't want to stay here. I'm going. If you girls want to join me, be my guests" Rachel said as she walked into her bathroom to get more of her things.

"I don't want to end up just being a housewife who gets cheated on a daily basis" Quinn said sadly as she rubbed the cross in her necklace.

"I don't want to become an alcoholic to escape my problems" Santana admitted. "Sure, once in a while is fun, but she's a mother" she said disappointed.

"And I like you and Rach a lot" Brittany told them sadly. "I don't like the way they talk about you."

"Are we actually doing this?" Quinn asked shocked.

"Can't be worst than our lives here. Maybe Rach is right. Maybe there is something more. Maybe we need to find out something else! Plus, I'd rather sell all my shoes before I marry a gay guy! Can you imagine that? I would _never_ get any! That ain't no life for Santana!"

"I don't want to stand in the way between Artie and Tina. They love each other" Brittany admitted and Santana smiled at her.

"Q?" she asked turning to Quinn.

"I'd rather shave my head than marry Finn" she said laughing a little at the end.

"So, we're doing this?" Santana asked smirking.

"I'm am! I don't want Rachie to go by herself! She needs a friend and that's what we are. And I can't let her dance all around the city without me" Brittany told them. They turned to smirk at Quinn who smiled back at them.

"Rachel!" she yelled and Rachel came running out of the bathroom.

"What?" Rachel asked confused.

"We're in!" Santana said smirking.

"Really? Are you serious? You're coming with me?" Rachel said getting excited.

"You know what we say" Brittany said smiling.

"Always together" Quinn said putting her pinkie in the middle.

"Never apart" Santana said smirking and taking her pinkie with hers.

"Best friends forever" Brittany said excited joining her pinkie too.

"Sisters at heart!" Rachel finished happily liking her pinkie.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy New Year everybody! :) I hope you like it! also, I pretty much have the basic idea of the story but if you have ideas for some fun jobs for the girls... I'm all ears! :D**

**let me know what you think :)**


	2. Welcome to the City

**A/N: hello everyone! me again! ok, so first I'd like to say something... tomorrow (well, actually today) I am off to Disney World to work on an internship there! and I'll be gone for SIX months! :D now don't be scared! my computer is coming with me! although I don't really know how much time will I have to write! I really really tried to finish the chapters of Science & Faith, Less Than Perfect and the final chapter of You Found Me, but guess what? it's harder than I though it would be! I need to finish the new chapter of Less Than Perfect! and for You Found Me, I write, and I delete and I write again, and I delete again! I just need the perfect ending so hang in there! now as for Pretty In Pink, I'm kind of stuck so ANY help would be awesome! now... to the thank yous!**

**BroadwayTheaterGleek - thank you so much! I'm really glad you liked it! :D**

**puckleberry-marksallingxx - thank you! :D xx**

**peaceful village - I almost faint when I saw your review! you're one of my favorite writers so THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR LIKING IT! :D**

**PuckleberryForever - thank you very much! I'm so glad you liked it :D**

**alli2345 - thank you! :D I'm glad you liked it!**

**a bit of slytherin - THANK YOU SO SO MUCH for liking all my stories! and I loved your ideas... we'll se ;)**

**blueeyes67 - thank you so much for your review and for your idea :D**

**Gleefanatic96 - thank you! :)**

**PuckleberryGeek - thank you so much! glad you liked it :D**

**Eliana Sanchez - THANK YOU SO MUCH LOVIE! :D I love that you love my stories! :D hahahaa **

**Roxie i do byte - thank you so much! I loved the ideas hahahaha **

**donna14 - thank you very much! :D**

**LittleMissMarauderette - thank you thank you thank you! :D I'm glad you liked it! :)**

**gleelover - thank you so much for your review! and all the hope! hahaha I really hope you keep on liking it :D thanks again!**

**MidnightDreamer73 - THING 2! you know all I need to say to you is that YOU ROCK LUCKY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS! :D thank you so so much for always being there for me purple smurfette! ;) **

**ok, so I had this long time ago but since my original idea was to post everything at the same time, I hadn't post it... but for now, I leave you with this chapter! thank you all so much for all your reviews! and for liking this story so much! hope you keep on liking it! :D enjoy - moony!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, 2 Broke Girls, or any other show mentioned in this! if I did, I could rule the world ;)**

* * *

><p>"Rachel, please! Can we just stop for a second? My feet are going to fall off!" Quinn complained as the four girls pulled their bags through the city.<p>

"Quinn that is because you decided to walk all around the city with your Jimmy Choo shoes!" Santana told her.

"Excuse me for wanting to look nice!" Quinn pouted.

"I'm hungry" Brittany complained.

"Alright!" Rachel said annoyed. "Let's go get something to eat and rest for a while" she told them.

"Oh yes! Let's go to Le Bernardin! We haven't been there in forever!" Santana said excited.

"Oh, or Masa! I would kill for a roll of sushi right now!" Quinn told them.

"Girls, I don't think we're able to go to Le Bernardin or Masa right now" Rachel told them.

"What?" both Quinn and Santana said at the same time. "Why not?" Santana added.

"We don't have any money!" Rachel told them.

"What are you talking about?" Santana asked getting her credit card out of her purse. "Hello?"

"We can't do that! San that's exactly why we left home!" Rachel told her. "Look, I have some cash on me and I'm sure you girls do too. Why don't we just grab something cheaper to eat today and then, we'll do the numbers and figure this out" she told them.

"Who's gonna do the numbers? We suck at Math" Brittany told her.

"That's because we never cared about not spending money before! I'm sure we can come up with something" Rachel told them.

"Well, where do you suggest we eat?" Santana complained.

"Hey, look at that! There are burgers there! That's not that expensive, right Rachie?" Brittany said excited pointing at a restaurant across the street.

"Oh that looks like Joe's Bar from Grey's Anatomy!" Quinn said smiling. "Let's go ladies" she said adjusting her sunglasses. "Maybe we can find our McDreamy" she said laughing and walking hand in hand with Brittany who was giggling. Santana and Rachel rolled their eyes but smiled as they followed them.

They stepped inside what looked like a mix of a Hard Rock Café and a TGI Friday's. Only it was smaller. There were all kinds of stuff hanging from the walls and quotes all over the place, but most of them, if not all, were from music. There were about ten tables, fifteen tops, a pool table, an old jukebox, and some guys playing darts. The majority of people in the bar were boys in their twenties who immediately turned their heads to the door as they saw four young girls dressed as the cast from Sex and the City. Since they didn't see a host or hostess at the entrance, they spotted a table on the corner and made their way towards it. Once they reached it, Quinn got some tissues out of her bag and some Lysol and she started cleaning the spot she was going to sit in. Behind the bar, a tall, handsome Asian guy was enjoying the whole scene.

"Hey Sam" he called through the kitchen window, where a hot blonde guy popped his head at the window when he heard his name. "Check out Malibu Barbies" Mike said nodding his head towards the table where they could see one of the blonde girls telling the other three to clean their silverware. Sam let out a loud snort but couldn't help to think that the blonde one scolding her friends was… kind of cute.

"Puckerman seen 'em yet?" he asked Mike smirking.

"I don't think so" Mike said chuckling. "He's taking out the trash. That's my section today anyways, so I better go see what the ladies will ask for" he said walking away from Sam. Once he reached the table, his eyes landed on the other blonde. The one that was laughing at something the short brunette had just said, apparently mocking the other two on the other side of the table where the other blonde was cleaning her menu. "Good afternoon ladies" Mike said smiling at them. "My name is Mike Chang and I'll be your waiter for today" he said taking out his pad and taking the pencil from behind his ear. "What can I get for you?"

"Are _you_ on the menu?" Santana asked smirking.

"Santana!" Rachel said widening her eyes at her. Especially since she had seen the look on Brittany's face when Mike approached to them.

"What? It's been a long time ok!" Santana said annoyed.

"Please excuse our friend" Quinn said in a kind tone. "She's just hungry" she said smiling. "Do you have Voss?"

"What?" Mike asked confused.

"She just wants water" Rachel said kindly.

"No. Not just water. I want Voss" Quinn said glaring at Rachel a little.

"Well, um, I'm sorry but we don't have any Boss" Mike said trying not to laugh.

"It's Voss" Quinn said with a small smile. "With a 'V'."

"Well, we don't have that either" Mike said letting out a small laugh. These girls were something else.

"Uh! Can I order us one really, really long piece of spaghetti like in Lady and the Tramp?" Brittany asked Rachel excited. "I've been practicing nudging the meatball across the table with my nose" she told her. Mike had to admit that there was something particular about this girl that interest him in more than one way.

"Sure Britt" Rachel answered her smiling.

"Would you like to be the Tramp?" she asked looking at Mike.

Mike thought for a second that she was kidding and he was ready to let out a laugh until he saw the look on the other three girls. The look that said: it doesn't matter how girly we look, you laugh, and we will make you unavailable to reproduce… _with our designer shoes_. So he held it in and his eyes softened when he looked at Brittany again smiling widely at him.

"I'd love to babe, but I'm working" he said smiling at her. "Maybe some other time?"

"I'd love that" Brittany said blushing a little bit.

"I'll have a Caesar Salad please" Quinn said smiling.

"And I'll have a cheeseburger" Santana said handing her menu.

"I'll share the spaghetti with her, thanks" Rachel told him kindly.

"Coming right up" Mike said walking away from them.

"Ok, if I had known they made guys like that in this part of the city we would've frequented it way more often!" Santana said smirking as Mike walked away.

"He wouldn't take his eyes off you" Quinn told Brittany, who blushed a little deeper.

"That's not true" she said shyly.

"Of course it is Britt! And he agreed to be the Tramp next time you eat spaghetti" Rachel said smiling at her.

"Ok, look we can go back to hot waiter in a minute. Can we please figure out what we're doing tonight? I do not want to live on the street!" Santana said worried.

"Yeah, we could die out there!" Quinn said getting worried too.

"I don't want to die yet" Brittany said looking over at Rachel. "At least not until One Tree Hill gets cancelled."

"We're not gonna die!" Rachel told her friends.

"How are you so sure?" Quinn asked her.

"We just need a plan, ok?" Rachel told them.

"Oh, a plan? That's it? Because I thought we needed somewhere to live!" Quinn said frustrated.

"Ok, this negativism is not going to take us anywhere ok?" Rachel said annoyed. "Look between the four of us there has to be a place that we can afford to live in and we could all get jobs."

"How? We're trained to do nothing!" Santana told her.

"That's not true" Rachel told her. "I'm sure there's something we are good at."

"Well…" Santana said smirking.

"That doesn't involve _that_ San" Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"Well then what do you want me to say Rach? There's nothing we're good at. We've never done anything for ourselves" Santana told her.

"Well, you're good at fashion" Quinn told Santana. "I mean, you're always fixing our dresses when they get ruined."

"And our shoes!" Brittany added.

"And you always know what looks good on each one of us" Rachel told her.

"Ok, that's true I rock at that! I mean, I'm the one who got Berry get rid of the knee high socks and the ugly sweaters in junior high" she said laughing.

"Hey! That wasn't my fault! I didn't have a mother to show me how to dress! I had two unbelievably protective dads and an even worse brother" she said rolling her eyes.

"That still doesn't explain the insanely short skirts" Quinn said smirking.

"Ok, we found San's moving on!" Rachel said.

"Oh me! I wanna go next!" Brittany said excited.

"Hun, you're a hell of a dancer" Santana said smirking proudly.

"Yeah! Not to mention you helped Artie direct every single one of our school plays" Rachel told her.

"That's only because he sucked at dancing" Brittany said giggling.

"See? Now we're getting somewhere" Rachel told them smiling.

"Right cause dancing and fashion are two things in life where you succeed so easily" Quinn said sarcastically.

"Quinn, with that attitude we're really not gonna go anywhere! I'm not saying that they should go and be a known fashion designer or a professional dancer in the blink of an eye! But I mean, I don't know! San could work at a clothing store or for some recognized brand and Britt could teach dance lessons" she offered.

"And what about us Rachel?" Quinn asked her.

"Um, well, we both like cooking" she said while the other two girls smiled at her. "Maybe we're not like the best cooks or whatever, but we could learn" she continued. "Look, I know that is not going to be like in a movie where you just suddenly make it, but we could start from zero and I know we'll get far. I believe in you girls. You are way more talented than what you think-"

"Alright, alright! We'll look for jobs! Enough with the motivational shit already! Just stop talking before the blondies want a group hug or something" Santana said rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me" a red-haired woman with really big eyes approached their table. She didn't look like she worked there and she seemed a little older than thirty. "I really didn't mean to but I couldn't help to listen to your conversation" she said with a kind smile. "And I think I may be able to help you."

"This is getting creepy" Santana murmured to Quinn.

"My name is Emma Schuester. My husband and I own this restaurant" she said as she continued to smile. "I take it you girls aren't from this part of town?"

"What gave us away?" Rachel said with a little laugh.

"Well, we're not used to seeing that many designer clothes in here since Kurt first walked in" she said laughing.

"Would you like to take a seat?" Brittany offered moving closer to Rachel so she could fit in the booth.

"Thank you" she said taking the seat next to Brittany. The girls couldn't help but notice that she cleaned their already clean silverware and Quinn smiled proudly at their friends. "So what brings you girls here?" she asked them. The four girls turned to look at each other nervously. "Oh, I'm sorry. I am a guidance counselor and I just have this constant need to help people" she said kindly.

"Well, it's kind of a long story" Rachel said awkwardly.

"We left home" Quinn simply said.

"W-what? You left home? As in _leave_ left?" she asked kind of shocked and the four girls nodded. "Why?"

"Because we were sick of living a lie" Santana went next. "My parents wanted me to date a gay guy, Britt's parents wanted her to stay in a relationship where the guy was in love with someone else. Quinn's parent's wanted her to marry a shithead who cheated on her and Rachel's parents told her that if she didn't marry an asshole, she was out of their house" she told Emma.

"We couldn't let Rachie come on her own and we didn't want to be back there so… we came" Brittany said smiling.

"W-wow, well um, that's- uh, that's a lot to take in" she said smiling kindly at them. "Look, um, I'm not sure if this is what you girls really want. I mean, the world is tough out there-"

"We know. But we're tired of not making anything on our own. We didn't want to keep on living stupid fakes lives" Rachel explained to her. "So, we saw an opportunity and decided to seize the moment" she said smiling. "Plus, I pretty much didn't have a choice" she said with her smile turning sad.

"Well, I would really like to help" Emma said smiling.

"No offence Bambi, but how exactly are you going to help us?" Santana asked rolling her eyes.

"SANTANA!" Quinn widened her eyes at her. "Please, excuse her. She just gets really moody when she's hungry" she said kindly.

"That's ok" Emma said with the smile still on her face. "Look, I can get you girls jobs here" she told them.

"No offence Mrs. Shuester, but why would you do that? I mean, we're just four strangers that walked into your restaurant" Rachel asked curiously.

"Well, it's kind of a long story but if you girls don't mind me joining you for lunch, I could tell you all about it" she told them.

"Of course not!" Brittany said excited. "See San? We've already made a new friend!"

"Please stay, is the least we could do if you're trying to help us" Quinn told her.

"Ok, hold on one second" she said turning back to look for a waiter. "Puck!"

They saw their waiter, Mike, talking to some guy. Scratch that. Talking to a gorgeous guy with a stupid mohawk on his head. But in Rachel's opinion, that made him look a little hotter. The guy snapped his head in their direction and Emma called him with her hand. He approached to the table and eyed the four girls on the booth.

"What can I get for you Mrs. S.?" he said trying to be cool. Rachel felt her cheeks reddening just by his voice.

"The usual please Puck" Emma said smiling nicely at him. "Oh, and please bring us a round of… Margaritas?" she asked looking at the girls.

"Yes!" Santana said excited.

"Please?" Brittany and Rachel said at the same time.

"Oh, please?" Quinn said smiling excited too.

"Ok, a round of Margaritas on the house" she said smiling back at Puck.

"Sure thing Mrs. S." Puck said smirking before walking away and returning to his conversation with Mike while he made the drinks.

"Ok, scratch what I said before! I don't want the Asian! I want _him_!" Santana said smirking looking in Puck's direction.

"San, you want everyone" Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"That's not true! I never liked Finnderella back home! He was all yours" she said getting a little upset.

"Anyways, getting back to our guest" Rachel said warning her friends.

"Right, where was I?" Emma asked them.

"You were going to tell us why you were being so nice to us" Quinn told her.

"Are you an angel?" Brittany asked her all of the sudden.

"Oh, um no" Emma replied smiling kindly. "Well, it wouldn't be the first time" she started.

"You help strangers all the time?" Quinn asked intrigued.

"I guess you could say that. I mean, Puck, Mike and Sam are a good example of it" she said looking back at the bar.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked confused.

"Well, they're all here for a different reason" she explained. "But that's not my story to tell. The thing is, my husband and I give you guys a job and our friend Shannon owns a building not far away from here. She rents apartments. They're not big and fancy like the ones I'm sure you're used to but it's a good place to get started."

"Here you go" Puck said getting over to the table with Mike while they handed their food and drinks to them. "If you ladies need anything else, we'll be right over there" Puck said smirking at them before heading back to the bar.

"And again, why would you help strangers like that?" Santana asked curious.

"Well, when my husband and I were about your age we came to the city with nothing" she told them. "We grew up in a small town in Ohio called Lima. We met in high school and we fell in love almost immediately. But my parents didn't like him because he wasn't a red-haired" she said rolling her eyes a little. "And his parents never supported his career. So, we kept our relationship on the low. He got a degree in business administration since his dad made him while I got mine in psychology on the state university. We were about twenty-three or twenty-four when we finished and he proposed" she said smiling. The four girls had the biggest smile on their faces not making a sound. Even Santana was paying her full attention. "Our parents forbid it. Said we were too young to get married and that we were crazy if we thought they would let us marry one another. So, one night, we packed our bags, grabbed our savings, and we came here to pursue Will's dream. He always wanted to have his own restaurant and I encouraged him to do it. Once we were here, we looked for jobs and a really small apartment but we managed to get through. Will loves to cook so he got a job at a small restaurant while I managed to get a job at McKinley High. It took us a while to save some money until Will bought this place and started his own business. After a little while we got married, moved into a bigger apartment and things turned up pretty good. Now we have three kids, live in a beautiful house, have a restaurant, and I still work at McKinley High" she finished her story facing four girls with the biggest smiles on their faces. "And well, now we kind of help every young adult who comes into the city trying to make it. No matter what the dream is, we believe in them here" she finished kindly.

"Wow" Brittany spoke first. "It's like a fairy tale!"

"You have to be the nicest people I've met" Rachel told her. Emma was about to say something but was cut off by a loud sob. They all turned to look at Quinn who started crying.

"See? That's what I wanted!" she managed to say between sobs. "W-why did F-Finn have to g-go and cheat on me l-like that? I just wanted to have a l-lovely f-family a-and be hap-py" she said while Santana wrapped her arms around her.

"Oh Q!" Rachel said grabbing her hand.

"Oh dear! I didn't mean to make you cry" Emma said worried.

"Don't worry. Is not your fault" Brittany told her.

"She just recently broke up with her long-time boyfriend, oh no wait, fiancé" she corrected. "because he cheated on her" Rachel finished sadly.

"Oh my! That's terrible!" Emma said getting up and sitting down next to Quinn and holding her in her arms. "I am so sorry Quinn!"

"I d-don't even know what I did wrong! I m-mean, why wasn't I good enough for him?" Quinn said as she continued to cry.

"Quinn don't say that!" Brittany told her.

"Yeah, he doesn't deserve you honey!" Rachel assured her.

"You didn't do anything wrong Q! Franketeen was just a dickhead who didn't see what he had in front of him!" Santana said resting her head on Quinn's shoulders.

Emma smiled a little at the scene in front of her. They were good girls. Sure, maybe they were a little naïve, but they had good hearts. So she decided right there, that she would do anything they needed to help them.

"What the fuck dude?" Sam asked confused looking at the table on the corner where now one of the blondes was crying and even Mrs. Schuester was comforting her.

"Chicks man, I have no idea" Puck said equally confused.

"What do you think they're here for?" Mike asked them.

"Maybe they're lost" Sam told them.

"Who cares? They'll be gone in an hour tops. Back to their upper east side mansions" Puck said rolling his eyes.

"I don't think so dude, look at their luggage" Mike told him.

"Dude, their girls. And not just girls, _rich_ girls! That luggage could be for a one hour trip" Puck said laughing.

"I don't know man, something tells me they'll be hanging out here more often" Mike continued. "I wouldn't mind seeing those four pretty faces every now and then" he said smirking.

"Wake up Chang! Girls like that don't go for guys like us" Puck told him.

"How would you know? Maybe they're bored of the rich man that could buy them the moon and they're looking for someone to show them some real fun" Sam said smirking too.

"Are you really that stupid? I bet you thought Bert and Ernie were just roommates" Puck said annoyed.

"Why are you so upset about this? Is not like it matters if they're leaving in an hour tops, according to you" Mike told him.

"What? I couldn't care less about them! I just hate people who think they're better than anybody else just because they have money!" Puck answered them.

"Dude, you haven't even talked to them" Sam said laughing.

"So?" Puck said childishly.

"Whatever dude, they didn't seem that bad" Mike said rolling his eyes. "And for the looks of it, Sammy here has a crush on one of them" he said looking at Sam who's eyes were still glued on Quinn.

"What? What the hell are you talking about Mike?" he said looking at him and pretending to be confused, but his eyes turned to Quinn once again. "What do you think happened to her?"

"Honestly guys! You're worse than girls! Who the fuck cares? Maybe she broke a nail! Or maybe she couldn't get her daddy to buy her a new pony because the old one wasn't pretty anymore!" Puck said before walking out of the restaurant.

"Ok, either he's hungry or he hasn't had sex in a long time" Sam told Mike who just nodded.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is the right address?" Quinn said looking at the place a little scared.<p>

"Positive" Rachel said looking at the paper once again. "Mrs. Schuester said her husband would be here too" she said looking around. "Oh no" she said a little annoyed.

"What?" Brittany asked.

"There's no elevator" Rachel told them.

"Qué?" Santana asked mad.

"Que no hay elevador!" Rachel repeated in spanish.

"Oh I thought I heard voices" a curly haired man appeared from a door on their left. "You girls must be Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Rachel, right?"

"Maybe" Rachel said while Quinn and Brittany hid behind her and Santana.

"I have a teaser" Santana muttered to Rachel.

"I have pepper spray" she said putting her hand inside her bag.

"I'm Will Schuester" the man said walking closer to them. "My wife called me to say you were on your way" he said kindly and the four girls sighted in relief.

"Daddy!" an adorable little boy who didn't look older than three, came running (well, kind of tumbling) towards Mr. Schuester. He turned to look at the girls and hid himself behind his dad's leg.

"Hey bud, come here" Mr. Schue said picking him up. "This is my son Kyle. Kyle, say hello to the ladies" Will told him.

"Hi" Kyle said shyly waiving his tiny hand before hiding himself in his dad's shoulders.

"Ow" the fours girls said at the same time. "Hi Kyle" Brittany said kindly.

"Sorry Will, he wanted his dad" a kind of a big woman said stepping outside of the room.

"Is that a man or a woman?" Quinn whispered to Rachel.

"Quinn!" Rachel whispered-yelled to her widening her eyes.

"Oh, the girls are here already!" the lady said smiling at them.

"Girls, this is Shannon Beiste" Mr. Schue said introducing them. "She's the landlady" he said laughing. "Shannon, this are Quinn, Santana, Rachel and Brittany, although I'm not quite sure which one is who?" he said smiling at the girls.

"Oh, how rude of us" Rachel said smiling. "I'm Rachel, this is Santana, that's Brittany and this is Quinn" she said pointing at each one of them.

"Nice to meet you girls" Shannon said shaking their hands. Rachel saw Quinn putting her hand in her purse.

"Don't you _dare_ take out your Lysol! This woman is giving us a roof!" she whispered to her and Quinn immediately took her hand out of the bag.

"Ok, so I have something that I think you might like" she said as she started walking down the stairs. "Sorry there's no elevator, it's kind of an old building" she explained.

"Oh, don't worry about that" Brittany said kindly while she made funny faces so Kyle would laugh.

"Yeah, it's kind of like on Friends" Quinn said smiling.

"Would you stop comparing our lives to TV shows?" Santana whispered to her.

"It's what I need to do to not focus on the fact that we have nothing!" she whispered back.

They were about to walk up the stairs, when the front door opened. The four girls turned around to face the two waiters from the restaurant, plus a handsome blonde walking in.

"Good! Puckerman, Chang and Evans" Shannon said smiling. "I'm glad you're here, you can help the ladies carry their bags" she told them. "These are your new neighbors. Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany" she said pointing at each one of them. The girls were a little surprised that she remembered their names already but just smiled at the three boys. "Ladies, meet Mike Chang, Sam Evans and Noah Puckerman, or well, Puck."

"Well, hello again" Mike said coming towards them as he grabbed Brittany's bag.

"Oh, that's ok" Rachel said blushing a little. "We can take them-"

"It's no problem" Sam said walking over and taking Quinn's bag. Quinn's smile suddenly got bigger.

"Yeah Rach, if they're nice enough to carry our bags, the decent thing to do is let them" Santana said removing her sunglasses and winking at her, while Puck, a little annoyed, walked over to them and carried both bags.

"Well, um thanks" she said smiling at Puck who gave half a smile back.

"So, where are you girls from?" Mr. Schue asked them as they walked up the stairs. Kyle suddenly threw his arms at Brittany who smiled excited.

"Can I?" she asked Mr. Schue.

"Of course" Mr. Schue said handing the little boy to her. "Careful, he's getting heavy" he said laughing as the blonde girl took the boy in her arms.

"We're from the Upper East Side of Manhattan" Quinn said answering Will's question.

"Shocking" Puck muttered under his breath but Rachel heard him.

"And what exactly brings you here?" Mike asked confused.

"Well, that's kind of a really long story" Rachel said trying to be polite. "But as it turns out, we're your new neighbors" she said smiling kindly at him.

"Ok, so a few things you need to know" Shannon said as they continued to climb the stairs. "Laundry and mail are in the first floor. Rent gets paid first of every month, Mr. Kidney is the janitor, he's here every day until four and that's pretty much it… we're here" she said as they finally reached the fourth floor. "Here it is" she said opening the apartment. It was kind of big. White walls. Kitchen, a small table with four chairs, a small living room with a couch, a TV and a coffee table. "You can paint the walls if you want. Living room, kitchen, one bathroom, two bedrooms" she said pointing at it. "It's not that big, but it's actually the biggest one in the building so, I think you girls can fit in here" she said smiling. "If you need anything else, here's my phone" she said handing them her card.

"Thank you so very much Miss Beiste" Quinn said smiling kindly.

"Oh, no girls. It's Shannon or Miss B as the boys put it" she said smiling at the three guys. "Now, I'll be on my way… call me if you girls need anything ok?"

"Ok, thank you!" the four of them said smiling and she left the room.

"So, looks like we're gonna be seeing each other a lot more often" Mike said looking particularly at Brittany. "We live right across the hall, so if you ever need anything…"

"Including _you_?"

"Santana!"

"Sorry! It was worth a shot!"

"Well, we'll let you get settled in" Sam said smiling at them as the three of them put the luggage on the floor.

"Thanks again" Rachel said smiling at Puck who just nodded his head and left.

"Ok, so my wife also mentioned you girls needed jobs" Mr. Schue said sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, we do" Rachel said blushing a little.

"No worries, I could offer you jobs at the restaurant. Have you ever waitress before?"

"Sure" Rachel said without even thinking and the other three girls turned to look at her as if she was crazy.

"Great! And I will also need you maybe to help Sam in the kitchen sometimes. And you don't mind handling money, doing the dishes, taking out the trash or any of that?"

"That's fine" Rachel said smiling kindly. "Not a problem at all. Really you don't have to go through all this trouble!"

"Is no trouble at all" Mr. Schue said standing up. "I know it's hard to make it on your own, starting from zero" he told them. "Specially without your parents' support" he said with a sad smile. "Honestly I don't think I could've done it without Emma" he said smiling at Kyle who threw his little arms at him and his father carried him. "So, come by the restaurant at around 10:00 a.m." he said looking at the four girls. "We open at midday so, we need to clean and everything" he told them and the four girls nodded smiling. "Ok girls, I know you had a rough day, so I'm gonna let you go rest ok?"

"Thank you Mr. Schuester" they all said at the same time.

"Oh, no! Please, call me Will" he said laughing. "I'll see you girls tomorrow. Say good bye Kyle" he said looking at his son.

"Buh bye!" Kyle said smiling and waiving his little hand at the girls.

"Bye Kyle!" the four girls said walking over to them and Kyle gave each one of them a kiss on the cheek.

"Um, Mr. Schuester" Rachel said walking out of the apartment and he turned to look at her. "I'm sorry, um Will" she said smiling.

"Yeah?"

"Um, I just wanted to thank you so much for helping us and giving us this opportunity and I promise we won't let you down! We were so scared to just come and we didn't really know what to do and now we have a roof and we have jobs I honestly don't know what we would've done if your wife-"

"Rachel, breathe" he said letting out a little laugh. "It's really ok. I've been there. It's hard going out there on your own. And you girls look like really good people, you just need a little help" he told her. "That's what we're here for ok? Me, Emma, Shannon, all of us! We're a big family. And also Sam, Puck and Mike are really good guys if you ever need anything ok?" he said sweetly.

Rachel couldn't help to get this fatherly vibe out of him. It was the first time in such a long time that someone cared about her like that. Will wasn't really prepared for when Rachel threw her arms at him and gave him and Kyle a big hug but he wrapped his free arm around her waist and Kyle wrapped his tiny arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you again" she said smiling with her voice breaking a little and he saw her teary eyes.

"You're more than welcome" he said smiling as they pulled away. "You're gonna be ok, Rachel" he said sweetly and she just nodded at him. "I gotta go. I promised Emma I'd bring home dinner."

"Pizza!" Kyle said excited throwing his little arms in the air.

"Pizza? We had pizza for lunch buddy" he said laughing a little. "See you tomorrow Rachel!"

"Bye Rachie!" Kyle said smiling and waving at her while his dad was heading down the stairs. Rachel smiled waving back at him before walking back inside.

"So, this is really it huh?" Quinn said looking around the apartment. "I mean, this is going to be our home?"

"Come on Q, is not that bad" Brittany tried to cheer her up.

"Not that bad? The only good thing are the three beefcakes across the hall!" Santana complained.

"Come on girls, I'm sure if we clean a little and we put everything in place, we could make it look really cozy" Rachel offered with a hopeful smile. Quinn and Santana turned to look at each other and tried to smile back.

The girls started unpacking and cleaning around… by Quinn's orders. And soon the apartment started looking a little more habitable. (Quinn's words.) Quinn and Rachel were in charge of the kitchen for the moment while Santana was organizing hers and Quinn's room and Brittany was organizing hers and Rachel's.

"I can't find garbage bags!" Quinn protested.

"Oh, I think I saw some in here" Rachel said looking through the drawers. When she opened one of them both girls started screaming in horror at the sight of it and Rachel quickly pushed the drawer shut with her foot. Santana and Brittany instantly walked out of the rooms to see what was going on.

"What is that?" Quinn asked on the verge of tears with her hand over her mouth.

"I don't know! But maybe if we keep that drawer shut, it'll die!" Rachel told her equally scared.

"I can't believe we're living here!" Quinn yelled upset.

* * *

><p>"So, why do you think they live here now?" Sam asked as they watched TV.<p>

"Who the fuck cares?" Puck said lying on the couch tossing a football up and down.

"Dude! Seriously! You cannot tell me that you are not the least curious about why four girls straight out from Gossip Girl are suddenly living across the hall from us!" Mike told him.

"Dude! You totally watch that show!" Puck said laughing.

"No I don't! Shut up!" he said annoyed.

"Puckerman! I told you to go to the fucking store! Our fridge is empty!" Sam complained shutting the fridge's door.

"Relax mom!" Puck said laughing.

"Dude, it's been empty for like three days! Is your turn to fill it!" Mike said annoyed.

"Ugh fine you spoiled bitches! I'm just gonna say this once" he said getting up. "This girls haven't been here for more than ten minutes and you two already have their royalty attitude! Not to mention you were practically drooling over the blonde Barbies" he said laughing as he put his coat on.

"Shut up!" Sam and Mike yelled at the same time when Puck opened the door and froze for a second to see someone there with her hand up as if she was about to knock.

"Um, hi" Rachel said kindly.

"Are you lost?" Puck asked with a hint of annoyance on his face.

"Uh, um, no" Rachel said getting a little nervous. "I was j-just wondering if you guys could tell me where I could go to buy something to eat for tonight. I wanted to go to the supermarket but well, it's kind of late a-and-"

"That's cool… Rachel, right?" Mike said coming to the door and she nodded with a small smile. "Puck here is about to run to the grocery store if you'd like to go with him, or he could um, accompany you to the nearest pizza place and we could have dinner together" he said smirking and Puck rolled his eyes.

"Oh, um there's no need for you to come with me if you don't want to" Rachel said noticing the irritation on his face and feeling a little bummed about it for some reason. "You could just tell me where to go and-"

"Right. As if we're going to let you walk by yourself at this time at night" Sam said laughing.

"Well, um, if you don't mind" Rachel said looking hopefully at Puck.

"Whatever" he said walking past her. "You coming?"

Rachel smiled at Sam and Mike before she turned around looking kind of nervous but still followed Puck. They went down the stairs in a kind of awkward silence until Rachel couldn't take it anymore.

"So um, Noah, right?"

"It's Puck" he said a little harsh. "Nobody calls me Noah."

"I'm sorry, it's just I'd rather not call you by a nickname, they're kind of distasteful, specially when you have such a beautiful name as Noah" she said with a little smile.

"It's Puck, ok?" he repeated a little upset.

"Ok, _Puck_" she said not wanting to make him more upset. "Um, how long have you lived with Michael and Samuel?" Rachel asked him.

"Bout a year" Puck said as he continued to look down the street.

"Oh" Rachel said before falling into awkward silence again. "Is the store far from here?"

"It's easier to just go to the pizza place actually, it's just three blocks away" he answered.

"Ok" she said looking away knowing it was useless to talk to him. Puck turned to look at her and noticed she was rubbing her arms and she was shivering a little.

"Cold?"

"A little" she answered not facing him. He chuckled at her trying to answer like him.

"Guess designer clothes aren't so warm after all" he said with a little laugh.

"I'm sorry. Do you have a problem with me?" Rachel suddenly asked and he laughed at her. She didn't know why she asked it, but it bugged her that he was being kind of a jerk to her.

"Babe, I may have a lot of problems but, trust me, you ain't one of them" he said with half a smirk. And suddenly, Rachel was annoyed by him.

"I'm not going to acknowledge that as reference to me. I'm not your babe, that's misogynous and demeaning" she said offended.

"Ok, I don't even know what half of those words meant" he told her.

"It means" she said before he could go on. "It's a way of not having to remember a girl's name so you can disguise it as endearment when, actually, they don't mean anything to you, _babe_" she finished.

"Endearment? What are we in? Paris?" he said laughing at her. "The point is, _princess_, that you have no fucking idea of who I am or what goes on in my life to assume that you're on my list of problems" he said bitterly as they reached the Pizza place and he went inside. Her following getting more furious every second.

"Excuse me _Puckerman!_ Do not flatter yourself ok? Is not like I'm asking to be in your life! But since we're neighbors the _decent_ thing to do is to establish at least a civil relationship with each other! I was trying to do that, but apparently you're not interested!"

"Is this the part when I feel sorry for you?" he asked sarcastically.

"I don't expect you to… but a well adjusted person would" Rachel told him.

"Oh, did I hurt your feelings sweetheart?" Puck said in the same tone before walking away from her. Rachel scoffed before following him.

"You're a jerk, did you know that?"

"Oh, no, I'm heart-broken" he said sarcastically as he continued to walk.

"Look, I was just trying to be nice ok! We're alone and we're scared and I thought maybe you would be polite guys who would like to, oh, I don't know! Become our friends!"

"Whoa stop right there, princess" he said angrily turning around to face her. "You're acting like I owe you something. I don't, honey" he spat at her and Rachel felt like he had just punched her in the stomach.

"Ugh! You are so… infuriating!" she said growling.

"Well, I'm sorry to be a fucking problem in your perfect little life your majesty" Puck told her.

"Perfect life! You think my life is perfect?"

"Oh, no, my mistake! 'Daddy, why can't I have the candy factory?', 'Daddy, I've worn the same shoes twice!', 'Daddy, I want _that_ car because it's pink!', 'Daddy, make the cast of Cats sing happy birthday to me!'" he said trying to imitate her voice.

"What? The cast of Cats? Are you insane-?"

"Look princess, things are different here ok? So don't go around expecting everyone's _friendship_ and shit. We don't paint our nails or braid our hair and go shopping together or anything!" he said harshly. "This is the real world!"

Rachel was taken aback by Puck's words but she wasn't going to let him know how he got to her. She turned around and walked away from him. Puck rolled his eyes but quickly followed her. Yes, he may be an asshole but he wasn't _that much_ of an asshole. This wasn't exactly the best neighborhood and he noticed how some boys were checking out Rachel. Not that he cared or anything, but he wasn't just about to let her go back on her own. She headed towards the cashier and ordered a pepperoni pizza and something to drink, oblivious to the mohawked guy following her. That was something that kind of surprised Puck. He thought she was going to order a stupid salad and some diet thing. That's how girls eat, right? He did the same thing after her, ordering full meat instead of just pepperoni. They both waited for the pizza in complete silence and when she started heading towards the door, she finally noticed he was still by her side.

"What?" she asked bitterly. He simply stepped in front of her, opened the door and stepped aside.

"After you _princess_" he said in a mocking tone. Rachel simply rolled her eyes and walked pass him walking back to their apartment with him behind her in complete silence.

Once they reached the door, she stopped and turned to look at him. "Good night Noah" she said walking inside before he could say anything.

"Girls" she said taking off her coat and she saw a post-it on the table.

'_Get to the roof B!'_

Rachel put her coat back on, grabbed the pizza and the drinks and headed upstairs. Two floors later, she was faced with the door to the roof. She opened the door and found her three best friends cuddled up in one of Brittany's blankets.

"Hey" Rachel said walking towards them.

"Pizza's here!" Santana said taking the box from Rachel and giving her a piece of the blanket. Rachel sat next to her as they all grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Quinn said looking at the view. Millions of lights covering the city.

"Yeah" Rachel said smiling resting her head on Santana's shoulder.

"We're gonna make it" Brittany said suddenly and the other three turned to look at her. "I know it because we're together and because we can do anything!"

"What? If we can make it here we can make it anywhere?" Santana asked laughing a little.

"I'm serious! We've met some nice people and we have a pretty apartment" Brittany told her.

"And we got one of those… jobs things" Quinn added a little proud.

"Yeah, people may think we're dumb, but they overestimate us!"

"_Under_estimate us honey" Rachel told her sweetly.

"Oh, right!" she said happily. "Look at us, we don't need Artie, or Finn, or Dave or Jesse, we're four hot young girls in the city living on their own! We're independent!"

"We're like the young versions of Sex and the City!"

"Q! I told you to stop doing that!" Santana said laughing a little.

"Yeah, we're gonna be ok" Rachel said smiling at them before returning her eyes to the beautiful view in front of them.

* * *

><p>The next day the four girls made the biggest effort to get out of bed, shower, get ready and be at the restaurant on time. Which means, it took them about three hours for all of them to get their hair done, their clothes perfectly, and their makeup flawless. The four girls walked into the restaurant and spotted Mr. Schuester and Mrs. Schuester with Kyle and two little girls. Mike was sitting at the bar talking to Mr. Schue while Puck and Sam got everything ready.<p>

"Fuck no!" Puck said annoyed rolling his eyes.

"Good morning girls!" Emma said excited when they walked in.

"Hi Mrs. Schuester" they all said at the same time.

"Wow" the two little girls said looking at them in awe.

"Are you real princesses?" the older one asked making the girls giggle.

"Girls, these are my daughters. School's out for today, so they had to come along" Mrs. Schuester said smiling. "This is Ruby and this is Gracie" she said smiling and the four girls greeted them.

"You look like our Barbies" Ruby told Quinn and Brittany and the boys tried really hard not to laugh.

"Ow, thank you" the girls said smiling sweetly at her.

"I like your dress" Gracie told Rachel smiling sweetly at her.

"Oh, thanks sweetie, I like yours" Rachel said smiling back at the little girl.

"Good morning girls" Mr. Schuester said walking over to them.

"Good morning Mr. Schuester" they all said at the same time.

"Ok, so Mike and I worked out your schedules. We close on Mondays so you have those days off and then it's a rotation day ok?" he told them showing them the papers. "Also, on Thursdays, Fridays and Saturdays, it gets pretty busy after 10 PM. If you'd like some extra money you can always stay and work as bartenders" he said smiling and Rachel turned to look at Santana smirking. "The guys always stay cause their band plays here and well, either Puck or Mike is always in charge of closing up so you don't have to worry about that" he finished. "So, here are your uniforms" he said handing them the outfits. "Mike, Sam and Puck will teach you everything you need to know."

"Thank you so much again for this opportunity Mr. and Mrs. Schuester" Rachel said kindly.

"Yeah, and for our cute uniforms" Brittany said smiling and the four girls went into the bathroom to change.

"Mr. Schue, please tell me you're joking" Puck told him once the girls were out of sight.

"What? I hired them to be waitresses. They're good girls" he told him.

"Um, no. Whatever that is, it does not belong to this restaurant, it belongs to a show on Bravo" he said pointing at the direction the girls left.

"Come on, go easy on them Puck" Mr. Schue warned him. "They need the jobs and you guys need the help!"

"Are you sure we can't get the meth addict back? He was very good at cleaning" Puck tried.

"But his teeth fell out!"

"You are really judgmental, you know that?" Puck said while the other two laughed.

"Puck, come on dude! They can't be that bad!" Sam said laughing while Rachel came out of the bathroom.

"Lookin' good Rach" Mike said smirking at her.

"Why, thank you Michael" Rachel said smiling at him and Puck rolled his eyes. "Good morning Samuel, _Noah_" she said smirking at Puck. Puck was about to say something but Mr. Schue beat him to it.

"So Rachel, I thought you could be in the kitchen with Sam today" Mr. Schue told her.

"Oh, sure" she said smiling at Sam when suddenly, an impeccable well-dressed boy came into the restaurant.

"Kurt!" the little two girls ran over to him.

"How are my favorite two princesses?" Kurt said kneeling down to hug them.

"Hi Kurt" Mrs. Schuester said with Kyle in her arms.

"Hi Mrs. Schuester, hi Kyle" he said walking over to them. "Mr. Schuester, Mike, Sam, Puck… and who's this lovely lady- oh my God! Wearing this gorgeous Brian Atwood's!"

"Hi, I'm Rachel" she said giggling a little. "You must be Kurt" she said while Santana and Brittany came out of the bathroom.

"Oh, my Coach and Prada" he said looking at their bags. "I have died and gone to heaven!"

"Kurt, this are our new waitresses" Mr. Schue said laughing a little. "This is Santana and that's Brittany. Girls, this is Kurt. He always comes here to get coffee before heading to work" he told them.

"My pleasure to meet you ladies" he said taking each of their hands and kissing them and the girls giggled.

"Mr. Schuester!" Quinn said walking out to the bar again holding her uniform as if it was toxic. "I think someone wore this before me… like, right before me" she said kind of disgusted. "So, I think it would be best for all of us if I just wear what I'm wearing cause, this is Channel, thank you very much and… let's waitress" she said excited.

"I love her" Kurt muttered.

Puck arched an eyebrow at Quinn and then turned to look at Rachel who looked up at him with a tiny smirk.

"I bet you thought I would be the worst one" she said before turning around and going in the kitchen with Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ok, so they're waitresses... for now! :) this is just a start-job! don't worry, they'll get something along the way! :D and all you Matt lovers, don't worry I haven't forgotten him, he just comes later in the story! :) **

**thank you all so much for reading... let me know what you think :)**


	3. I'm Sorry

**Author's Note: **

**Hello everyone, this is not an update, this is first, an apology for taking incredibly long on my stories. I am honestly and deeply sorry about taking a huge pause on it. You guys have been amazing at reading, liking, following and reviewing my stories. **

**I'm only going to say that the past few years have been quite busy and a lot has been going on. It's been incredibly hard for me to keep on writing and again, sorry for it.**

****BUT as for the good news, I am back and I am working on all my stories again. I know A LOT OF YOU have been wondering about this story and I am SO sorry for being so mean and just leave it there at chapter 2! so, I'm on it! I promise and I hope I won't let you down!****

****I know a LOT has changed in Glee since my stories, but I'm sticking to them the way I thought of them from the beginning, so no new characters on my stories... sorry about that. ****

**I would like to thank each and everyone of you a million times for reading this story and liking it.**

**There will be a similar post in each of my unfinished stories so... well, there it is.**

**Thank you so much and again, I am so sorry about everything.**

**moony2002**


End file.
